Everything's Bad From the Start
by mikagirlJap
Summary: In the end of the movie, Regina George got ran over by the local school bus. Now she's all healed up and back to school again. There's gonna be revenge on Cady and a new clique is born.
1. Regina Is Back!

_Author's Note: Special Thanks to Jikere!! Without her, this story would've never been written. Go visit her story!!_

_**Chapter One: Regina's Back**_

In the cafeteria, Regina grabbed her tray from the lunch lady and looked around for a seat. _'Ugh, what did I do to deserve this?!' _she thought. Then, she walked to an empty seat at the art geeks' table.

"Hey, Regina!" a random girl said. "I'm Casey." Regina faked a smile at the girl and sat down on the seat. The people at the table spared her a glance before returning to talk about…whatever art geeks talk about.

" Oh, you know my dad just bought this cheap copy of Van Gogh's 'Blue Iris'. It's so awesome!!" Regina heard someone say.

" Oh, that's awesome….." Regina tuned out after that, just giving a usual smile or nod here and there. _'This is torture…' _the girl thought.

_**End of the Day **_

Regina drove home and slammed open the front door. "Mom I'm home." she yelled.

Her mom appeared out of nowhere, and started to babble. "Hey Regina How was school? What is it the 411 with you?" Ignoring her mom, she stomped upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

In front of the mirror, she started talking to herself as if she had a twin. "That Cady Heron! Who does she think she is? Because of her, I have to sit next to those stupid art geeks at lunch! I feel totally degraded." she screamed.

Suddenly, she stopped and smiled at herself. " Wait. I still have popularity. I can get revenge! I'm going to make her life ten times worse than she did mine." With an evil smile, she grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and started planning.

_**In School the Next Day**_

Regina walked into the building and searched for the 2 most known gossipers in the school. Dora Tarns and May Lineal. As soon as she spotted them, she put on a show and crying fake tears. Of course, Dora and May ran over to get the story. "Regina, what happened?" Dora asked frantically.

"Tell us! We want to help!" May chimed.

" It's nothing. I really don't want to tell anyone. But I think it's unfair for people not to know the truth." she "sobbed". "Remember the time I got ran over by the school bus? And how Cady swore she wasn't the one to push me?" Regina stopped dramatically. "Well, she lied." the former teen queen said in a snobby fashion.

The 2 girls' mouths were wide open for a moment before they started to spout out questions. "Why didn't you tell your parents? Or the doctor? Or call the cops?"

Regina grin evilly and in secret. "May, Dora, you know I love to give people 2nd chances. I'm not that mean!"

"OMG! You are SO nice, Regina. If I were you, I'd call the cops by now!" Dora cried.

"Well, it's time for class girls. See you bitches! Love ya!" As soon as she turned away from the girls, she wiped her "tears" away and smiled. _'This is gonna be good." she thought. _

_**With Cady**_

'_Omg, why's everyone looking at me? Why are they pointing?' _she thought. "Janis!" she called out to her friend.

"Cady I need to talk to you." her friend said pulling her aside. "Ann told me that Lisa told me that Jen told me that--"

"Your point?" Cady interrupted.

"Ok, ok, Regina told Dora and May you pushed her right into that bus."

" SAY WHAT?!?!" Everyone turned and looked at her. _'Oh god… the old Regina's back.' _


	2. Members of the New Clique

_**Chapter 2: Members of a New Clique**_

High heels clicked loudly as Cady ran through the halls of North Shore High to find the center of all rumors. Hearing a loud familiar voice nearby, she headed straight to the cafeteria to find Regina telling the story of how Cady had been so cruel to push her right into the ugly yellow school bus.

"….and that was what happened and how Cady had deliberately pushed me to the vehicle!" Regina cried wiping away fake tears. The red head heard this and pushed through the crowd, who had been listening to Regina's story and stared straight at the Queen Bee.

"REGINA! You know I didn't push you into that bus! The cops already clarified that. Don't go making up lies just to get attention!" Cady was furious and took her anger out on the person who started all this.

"Cady, dar-ling, it's unfair for people to not know about the whole truth! It's a cruel thing to keep secrets from our fellow classmates." Regina retorted with a smirk. All her supporters regrouped around her and agreed.

"Yeah! That is so true! Of course we want to know these things!" With that, Cady ran to find Damien and Janis. As she took off, the crowd dispersed and went around telling more people.

"Hey guys, did you hear? Cady DID push Regina that day!" Some guy announced to his friends.

As Cady ran by she yelled at the boy. "I DID NOT do that! Don't go listening to HER!"

At that moment, Damien found her and approached. "Did you really push Regina? Seriously?" Janis walked up behind him and whacked him on the head.

"You're my friend, Damien! Why would you believe her and not me!?" Cady said still steaming mad.

"Well, sorry!" Cady just stomped away from him, leaving him with Janis.

_**With Regina**_

Phase One: complete. She had momentarily destroyed Cady and on to Phase Two: find new members for her clique.

The blond haired girl was sitting in math class, the worst class of the day, and was doodling all over her notebook. There was a dropping of a pen of someone next to her and she looked up. She saw a brown haired amber eyed girl that could look gorgeous if she wanted to.

' _She seems like a nice choice. Jessica Dinell. She's smart and pretty--but not as much as me of course. She seems perfect.' _Regina decided to make her move. "Hey, Jessica! Um, could you help me with this problem? I don't get this." The girl nodded and opened her mouth but was interrupted by Regina.

"You know what? Why don't I just find you in the lunchroom?? It'd be a lot easier because we'll have so much more time. Don't invite friends, okay? I can't concentrate with so many people around." The bell rang and the blondie walked out of the class.

"See ya later, byotch!" Swiftly she strode out of the classroom.

_**Lunch**_

By the time Regina got the cafeteria. She found Jessica sitting at a table near the door. "Hey, Regina!" Jessica said waving her over. Putting on a smile, she walked over and started gossiping with her. The lunch bell rang some time later and when they were getting ready to leave, Regina spoke up. "Jessica, you know you're one of my best friends. If you wanna be my best best friend, you have to follow My rules, okay?"

Without saying anything, the brunette just listened. "On Monday, you HAVE to wear pink. Tuesdays, you can't put on lip gloss. Wednesdays, you seriously MUST wear dark jeans. Thursdays, wear any shade of purple. Lavender, lilac, whatever you want. And on Friday, you can wear anything. And the weekends if you EVER go shopping, call me! By the way, if you break any of these rules, you are so Not my best friend."

Regina walked out of the lunchroom without waiting for a reply. She knew Jessica would do it. She's still popular after all. She heard a pair of shoes slapping against the floor tiles following her. _'Phase Two ½: Complete.' _she thought.

"REGINA!" the blond whipped her head around to find a girl calling her name. It was some girl named Lily Dizon. From that moment on, the girl followed wherever the two went. _'Ugh, so clingy. But I guess she's okay. She could stay for now.' _In another part of brain she thought, _'Phase Two: Fully complete.' _

Author's Note: Keep reading! In the next chapter, Lily and Jessica are going to be trained!


End file.
